


Dark Coffee and Honey Tea | Hazbin Hotel

by burnoutwriter (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abduction, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Decisions, Bad Parent Lucifer Magne, Bittersweet Ending, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/burnoutwriter
Summary: "We've met before...you saved my life..."orThe story in which a famous radiohost has to keep his feelings in check for his prisoner, a woman he knew many moons before.MATURE THEMES AHEAD*Excuse any mistakes english is not my first language
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Dark Coffee and Honey Tea | Hazbin Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is available on wattpad my user is burnoutwriter.

"Let go of me you bloody bastard! You'll sorely regret ever putting your hands on me!"

Alastor turned at the sound of the womans british accent his, already present, smile widens. He tugs the black gloves onto his hands. He swiftly grabs the black pistol from his desk drawer and he makes his way out of his office and down the long hallway.

"Do you have any clue who my father is!",she shouts yet only gets a grunt from the man holding her. She looks around in vain, unable to see a thing with the black satin blindfold covering her eyes. She inhales with heavy breaths and notices the air smells of dark coffee.

The air has also gotten warmer since she was pulled out of a van and the sound of crunching leaves is no more. Instead the mans boots click against the floor, to her it sounds like hardwood. The man stops walking once they enter a room and she is thrown onto a soft surface. She gasps out.

"My goodness you've already kidnapped me can you be anymore rude!",she frowns as she hears the door open once more. Her brows thread together and despite her angered and loud exterior she is terrified. There she was in the cafe having her usual order of honey tea and bear claws and the next thing she knows she's being tied up and blindfolded.

Now she's being cut of her ropes only to have her wrists be handcuffed to either side of the wooden headboard. The bed is soft and large, honestly would be very comfortable if not for her current situation.

"What—What do you want with me?! Money? I have lots of it I can give you lots—",her frantic words come to a halt when the blindfold is tugged from her face. For a few moments her vision is blurry until they clear with some blinking. Her jaw goes slack at the man standing before her.

"Calla Magne, a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

His voice is smoother than honey and a wide grin rests on his lips. His skin is a soft brown and chestnut hair is neat on his head. He wears an all black suit with hands folded behind his back. Chocolate brown eyes study her, not so discreetly. His thin brows are raised in interest. He stands tall and lean. She wonders who was the one to kidnap her and carry her.

He was alarmingly handsome.

Calla studies his face for a few moments with pink cheeks before her eyes narrow and she swallows hard, her eyes look around the bare room.

The room is quite large. The walls are a cream white with sheer white curtains adorning the single small window across the room. There is nothing else in the room aside from the wooden framed bed she sits atop of.

Calla looks to Alastor when he begins to speak,"You might be wondering why you're here and I will explain. You've already taken a look around the room, memorize it. You're going to be here for a while." Her eyes narrow further and her voice is quiet when she asks the question that needed to be answered.

"Are you going to kill me?",her voice trembles slightly. Alastor chuckles lightly and shakes his head with a dismissive wave.

"Oh heavens no! If I wanted to hurt you I'd have done it by now. No no, I need you alive.",he grins and walks towards the window. "Now, these are barred there will be no use of trying to escape. The glass is unbreakable and there are steel bars behind it. It would be a waste of your energy."

Calla's deep brown eyes watch as he pulls back the sheer curtain and knocks on the glass. The outside blacked out by wooden boards. The steel bars where the kidnapper said they would be. She lets out a sharp exhale.

"The door had a security lock on it that only I know. So there will be no use trying to get it open. For however long it may be I am your only friend. I will bring you clothing, food, and come to talk to you when I want. So I suggest you be a good girl for me.",a smirk perks up his lips,"Oh and we are far, and I mean very, far away from anyone so screaming and shouting will do nothing but wear out your lovely voice."

Calla feels disgust settle within her and her manicured hands ball up,"Screw you. You're disgusting and you'll regret this." Alastor clicks his tongue and shrugs he turns to leave.

"How unfortunate you feel that way. Well I will be by tomorrow morning.",he gives a small wave as he heads for the ajar door.

"Wait!" Alastor turns when the beautiful heiress calls out to him. He turns with a curious look and she looks to the cuffs on her wrists she tugs at them. "Are you really just going to leave me cuffed?" She then looks down to the ropes binding her ankles.

Alastor looks her over for a few moments. Her lips turned down in a deep frown and downturned puppy eyes staring into his black soul. With a heavy sigh Alastor turns and walks over, he pulls a key from around his pocket and he begins to uncuff her.

He looked to her familiar features and felt his heart hurt. It'd be forever since he had seen her last. She was as beautiful as the day they had met, no, she was all the more beautiful now. It was a bit funny Calla couldn't recognize the once heavy set and four eyed man with messy hair.

He felt so terrible about the way they both wound up. But it was what he had to do.

"I'll bring you breakfast in the morning. You should get some sleep.",Alastor said as he stood up from the bed and placed the cuffs into his suit. He was taken by surprise when Calla landed a hard punch to the back of his knee. His legs buckled underneath him and he falls to the ground.

Calla jumps up and tries to run out of the room. But when she swings the door open Alastor is quicker and stronger. He tugs her ankle and she falls to the ground. Alastor crawls on top of her and holds one of her arms behind her back, pushing it up. She cries out in pain and the floor is cool against her hot cheek.

"Get off of me you bastard! How dare—",Calla stops abruptly once more when she feels a cool barrel press against her temple. Her breath catches in her throat. Alastor leans down and whispers into her ear.

"That was very stupid of you to do. I told you to behave. Would you rather me strip you naked and leave you in here tied up?" Calla's tan face burns red at his words and she bites down hard on her bottom lip. With clenched eyes shut she shakes her head. Alastor exhales softly, his breath fanning her skin.

"That's what I thought, now you're going to get up and go to bed. Am I understood?",he asked in a soft tone as he slowly began to get up, the gun still aimed. Calla's jaw clenched and her eyes were fiery as she nodded.

Alastor nodded and he got off the woman. She stomped over to the bed with a harsh glare and Alastor placed the gun back into its holster on his hip. He nodded and he gave a smile.

"Sweet dreams, my dear."

All he earned with dagger eyes and the middle finger. He shut the door behind him, it clicked softly signally its security. With a heavy exhale Alastor leaned down and rubbed his throbbing knee. He then made his way back to his office with pinched brows.

Calla Magne. The public described the heiress as a "dainty flower" she was as her first name described. Alastor knew that wasn't who she truly was. He knew taking her would prove to be difficult but with her loud mouth and the way she hit him it may be more difficult than he thought.

He was already annoyed with her. But he couldn't help but have the highest of patience with her. With the girl he knew so long ago.

She was still strikingly beautiful. Her soft brown hair was no longer a short bob, now it was styled into a braided bun and her tan skin had grown darker, it resembled that of his coffee when too much milk was added. Her eyes were still just as they always were, that never changed. Calla could always get what she wanted by flashing her dark puppy eyes at anyone. But now when she looked to him her full lips weren't spread into a happy smile, they were instead in a hateful frown.

Alastor rubbed his tired eyes gently, fearful of messing up his contacts, and headed downstairs to begin to carry on with the rest of his plan.

+

Alastor cautiously walked into the room that held his prisoner. Calla would be the type to lunge on him or attack him. He was surprised to see her laying in bed. She was, obviously, still wearing the baby pink sundress. But her hair was down now, the long locks falling past her waist.

Alastor shut the door behind him with a click. He slowly made his way around the bed and noticed she was sleeping. Her long lashes rested against the round apples of her cheeks. Her lips parted slightly to breathe softly. He realized he was wrong to assume her sleeping state when a hand raised to give him the bird.

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle,"How would Lucifer and Lilith react to such impropriety from a young woman."

Her puppy eyes opened slowly and immediately glared at him. But they softened a bit at the tray in his hand. She sniffed the air. "What's that? It smells good."

He placed down the tray. He stood with his hands folding behind his back. "Its your breakfast. Did you not sleep?" Calla rolls her eyes as she tugs the tray to her.

"Yes, I slept like a baby in my kidnappers grasp.",her voice dripped with sarcasm. She then looked down to the french toast and pancakes, a glass of water aside the plate of food. Her brows pinched at the sight of the spoon. "There's no fork or knife.",she comments with slight confusion.

Alastor shrugs with his usual grin,"Wouldn't want you stabbing me! Just eat so I can take away the tray and dishes." With a harsh glare Calla begins to dig into the food. Starved from lack of dinner and the events that she's experienced. Her eyes looked to Alastor. "Care for some?" Alastor gives a shake of his head and she shrugs.

"I can't figure out why you kidnapped me.",Calla comments while biting into the sweet toast. Her eyes look straight ahead. "I've been up all night contemplating it. You don't seem to need power or money by the looks of the expensive plate and crystal glass alone. The floors are expensive wood and along with the little things in this room. Even the sheets."

Alastor hums softly. Impressed by such an observant eye. He then nods with a soft grin,"I don't need money or power. I actually have more than enough of both." Calla nods and tucks back a wavy piece of hair.

"So then why did you kidnap me?",her thick and feathered brows thread curiously. Alastor shakes his head as he looks to the meal she devoured. He allows her to down the water before taking the tray.

"I cannot say. You don't need to be asking questions, my dear. I'm your kidnapper, you shouldn't be speaking to me like I'm an old friend.",Calla frowns as he heads for the door,"I'll be back with lunch." Before she can say another word the door has clicked shut.

Calla is left alone in the unfamiliar room, her stomach full but head confused. She truly began to wonder why this man would kidnap her. His eyes looked familiar but then again they were just some almond brown eyes. She must have seen eyes like his many times before.

She wondered what his name was. She wondered if he would even tell her. She bit down on the pad of her thumb in deep thought. She wondered if her parents were looking for her yet. She wondered so much but had no answers. With a heavy heart she placed her face in her hands.

Alastor placed the dishes into their place and he turned on the radio as he began to clean up the mess he made after making breakfast. His co-workers voice then came over the radio.

"And now important news for all of you listening. Heiress, daughter of Lucifer Magne and Lilith Magne, has been reported missing. If you have any information on her whereabouts or feel so inclined to help the cause her parents will be holding a service tonight at eight at Madison County...."

Alastor turns off the radio with a wide smile on his lips. He nodded slowly and looked down at the old bracelet around his wrist. He felt guilt pool into his stomach but that was overshadowed by his desire for revenge against the two bastards that you called mother and father.

He was sorry to bring you into this. But to him, vengeance was more important than some silly childhood crush. So he told himself. He didn't realize how truly difficult it would be to see you and hear your voice again, especially under these circumstances.

With a shaky sigh he placed down the knife, fearful of doing something bad with arising emotions. His eyes then looked out to the garden, specifically the black and white calla lilies dead by neglect. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, my flower."


End file.
